Tendou Souji
Tendou Souji (天道総司, Tendou Souji lit. "The God of Heaven and The Earth Who Rules Over Everything"), formerly known as Tendou Rakuen (天道楽園, Tendou Rakuen lit. "Heavenly Paradise"), is the biological son of none other than Gin Rakuen, the former chairman of the Magic Council and as well as a current Wizard Saint. Tendou trained alongside his father for almost his entire life, and like father like son, he was born without the innate ability to use Magic, resorting to Ki instead. Going off on his own journey at the age of 20, Tendou is out to pursue his own goals, one of his goals is to exterminate dark mages but through his own methods. These methods involve rather violent actions that can often leads to the death of a person, that is why he isn't in a guild. Appearance Personality History Tendou Equipment Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Taught by old man Gin as his first student, Tendou can be referred to as what is called a "combat grandmaster", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong punches and kicks, and his strength and speed are so impeccable that it allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to resort to Ki. His fighting style can be compared to that of a raging bull, wild and full of force, deadly for its speed and accuracy. When in battle, Tendou tends to focus only on damaging the opponent until he or she is in a position where they cannot go on anymore, drowning in pain. However, whenever it comes to efficiency and the focus of performing both internal and external damage, Tendou will take the advantage of his knowledge on the human body and target pressure points. This is to temporarily cancel out the opponent's control over that specific area, rendering them useless for a while. Tendou's strikes also become more accurate as well as more fluidity and flexibility. Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Assorted Others Powers Ki Ki (気, Spirit) is a unique form of energy that exists in , acting as an alternative means to gain supernatural powers separate from . This was an advancement for those who could not have access to Ethernano in order to perform Magic. It is not something that can be obtained by the help of others. It cannot be found anywhere in the world, anywhere except inside the soul of a person. Just like his father Gin, Tendou was born without the ability to use magic no matter how much he tried to. Instead, Gin taught Tendou about the existence of Ki and how he could acquire it, though not so easily. Because Ki is only found inside of a person, Tendou have had gone through several stages of mental training to explore within himself to find the source of this newfound power, via meditation. At last, one's soul power will overflow, pouring energy into the physical body and spread out throughout the body. This energy will greatly amplify the physical strength of a person, in this case Tendou. It's not only physical though, it also benefits him mentally. This energy, this adrenaline temporarily removes all stresses from the body as it allows Tendou to be relaxed even when in tight situations. After all, Ki is able to allow normal humans to surpass their physical limits due to it being extremely versatile and relatively easy to use. The primary expression of one's Ki to another is classified as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit). As such, it is often touted as an equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. ... "Hard" (剛, Gō) and "Soft" (柔, Jū)... Tendou's usually brutal and wild fighting style is directed towards the concept of "Hard" (剛, Gō), which are Martial Arts techniques mainly focused on applying external damage and physical strength...There are some special cases in which Tendou switch up his style in order to land more precise hits, leaning toward "Soft" (柔, Jū), utilizing Martial Arts that focus on internal damage and flexibility... Flow Reflecting his passion and personality as well as combat capabilities, his Flow take on the element of "Fire" (火, Hi). Fire is the element often associated with an excess of passion, of rage, of power that exists to overwhelm and consume all... *'Surge' (サージ, Sāji lit. "Sudden Burst"): ... Quotes Trivia *Tendou is based off of Garou, of the OnePunch-Man Manga/Anime series. **Garou is also the author's favorite character from the series, having a good storyline and good character development that peaked his interests. Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users